Ghostly Experience
by LucarioLover2488
Summary: Anata is a 19 year old masochist who lives with her trusty Banette, Shuppy. But when Shuppy's feelings have been kept inside him for too long, he's going to show Anata what the power of the Ghost-type Pokemon can do. Slightly hardcore! You have been warned! Image not mine!


**I just got this idea while thinking about Ghost-types. How ironic. XDDD this is a two-chapter one shot so, enjoy.**

**Bold – Pokemon Speaking.**

_**Bold Italic**_** – **_**Pokemon Thoughts**_

"Normal" – Human Speaking

"_Italic" _– _Human Thoughts_

Normal – Narrator.

* * *

In a simple black house, there lives a 19 year old young girl with long black, silky hair, dark red eyes, an elegant face, a curvy body, large breasts, wearing glasses, a T-shirt and a pair of shorts that fits the curve of her ass named Anata, whose parents have been dead for 13 years. Because she was young, poor and had nowhere else to go, she went to live with a sadistic aunt. Her aunt never had a job and earns money by being a hooker so, after being rudely kicked out of the house for her aunt's rich playboys a few times; Anata leaves her aunt and decides to be independent. It wasn't easy for a 6 in a half year old but she is a quick learner and managed to earn enough money to live in a simple house with her best and only friend, a Banette named Shuppy.

When they first met, it wasn't…ordinary. Apparently, they met when Shuppy was a Shuppet and living in her aunt's basement, whimpering and shivering with fear. Shuppy was trying to escape from his abusive father and hiding from him. Anata, for some reason, have always been able to communicate with Ghost-type Pokémons.

But only Ghost-types.

She doesn't know why though. Anyways, Shuppy was so frightened to see a human for the first time, he shot a Shadow Ball at her and she dodged it, causing the move to hit the pipe instead and make a big flood in the basement. Anata got scolded by her aunt but Anata didn't say anything about a Shuppet doing the cause. Shuppy was interested by this human and starts following her around, due to him being a little shy Shuppet. Anata enjoyed his company; unlike people who have any Ghost-type Pokémon stalking them would think they're annoying or creepy. But when you have no friends, living in the same house with a slut who wouldn't give a damn about you, wouldn't you want company from a Pokémon you just met?

"Shuppy, dinner's ready!" Anata shouts as she sets a plate of Sour Berry Pie, knowing its Shuppy's and her favourite pie. Normally, he would shout 'I SMELL SOUR BERRY PIE!' and come rushing down the stairs (or phase through the ceilings) but this time, he didn't shout or try to go down. "Shuppy?" Anata calls, worry for her young Banette as she walks upstairs. She looks at the door to her room but before she enters it, she hears groaning sounds. _"What the hell is that?"_ She carefully opens the door a little, just to make a small gap and her eyes widen with surprise.

On her bed, Shuppy was masturbating his 9-inch dick with his face showing his pleasure and red blush.

"**Oh yea, Anata…Ahhh! That's a good girl! Drink daddy's milk!"**

Anata can't help but blush and trail one of her hands down to between her thighs, rubbing the little wet spot appearing on her panties under her skirt. Anata has always wondered how a Ghost-type mates. And when she first met Shuppy, she can't get him out of her head. He always made her feel comfortable and lively. It started out as one of those little crush you get as a kid but soon, as time roll by, it develop into a blooming love. But Anata didn't confess. She was afraid of getting rejected or being alone again…

And seeing this, Shuppy must have thought the same way about her.

"Hm…" Anata smirks mentally before leaving to the halls and down the stairs. Oh how sweet she was going to tease him~.

A few minutes later

"**Anata, I'm here! Where's…the…pie?"** Shuppy stops himself from talking as he sees something that could have make him want to explode then and there.

Standing next to the sink and counters to get the cups is Anata in only an apron. Not those with shirt and shorts under the apron. No, she is LITERALLY wearing only an apron! The Banette swore his mind is playing a trick or he's in a dream.

"_**T-That's right. I must be in a dream! I must have fallen asleep! Maybe this is just another wet dream of mine or I must have eaten too much sour juice or-"**_

"Shuppy, dinner's ready. Come get your dish~."

"…_**or this could be the real Anata showing off her ass for me to fuck."**_ Shuppy blushes at the thought of some improper things he could do to his owner and soon, he got his boner out. He tries to hide it as best as he could but to no avail since Anata already seen it and also have a seductive smirk upon her face.

"Why Shuppy. You sure are big for a Banette." This set him off. Not in an angry way. More like in a dominate way to teach a dirty whore a lesson.

"_**So she thought I was small? Well two can play it that way!"**_** "Oh? Did you think I was small? Heh alright. Then I'll show you the power of being a Ghost-type!"** As soon as he said that, he jumps onto Anata. As soon as he touches her, he disappears. Anata's eyes widen as she looks around.

"S-Shuppy-AH~!" Anata moans out all of a sudden, feeling a sensation between her legs all of a sudden. _"W-What the-"_

"**Do you like it, Anata? I call this Pleasure Possession."** Anata's eyes widen but soon, her arms remove her apron till it's around her waist, showing her breasts to the cold air and then she tilts her head back and cries out.

"A-Ahh~! S-Shuppy!" She blushes dark red when she feels her own tits being squeezed and played with. She looks at her chest to see her breasts bouncing a little before being smashed together, rubbing their nipples together. "A-AH~!" Anata cries out in pleasure and surprise, blushing even dark red as her tongue hangs out of her mouth a little.

"**Looks like you like having your tits teased~. How slutty~."** Anata moans and gasps, feeling her nipples being pinch together before Shuppy sucks on her nipples.

"N-Nooo~! Please, don't suck-Ahhh~!" Anata was putty in Shuppy's grasp. She gets on her knees and when Shuppy appears in front of her with his raging hard-on, she tries to move but she feels an invincible force keeping her on her knees. "W-What the-"

"**Even though scientists have studied the Ghost Pokémons' powers, they didn't learn the supernatural. They all thought it was hogwash. But I am not letting you think that, now am i~?"** His grin is perverted and sadistic but Anata can't help but feel horny and submissive in his gaze. Shuppy grabs the back of her head and presses her face against his dick, letting the base of it rubbing her cheek and the tip touching her glasses. **"Because you're wearing a very skimpy outfit, I should give you a reward for letting this 'friend' of mine out. Come on, let it go inside that little mouth house of yours~."** With a blush and half-lid eyes, Anata softly licks his throbbing member, earning a groan. **"Oh Arceus, this feels better than when I jerk off. Ahhh~." **He moans and grabs her hair, shoving his dick into her mouth, almost gagging her. Anata's eyes widen before tears of pleasure appear on her eyes.

"_Oh Arceus, he's so rough! His cock is throbbing inside me and his tip is poking the back of my throat. I wonder what does his cum taste like."_ A lot of pervy thoughts appear in Anata's mind as she sucks on Shuppy's meat. It's quite long, longer than she expected Banettes to be. She licks on his meat like a dog while Shuppy moans and grins, grabbing the back of her head and start skull fucking her. _"Oh Arceus, Yes! This is so much better than I imagine!"_

"M-Mmm~! Mmphhh~!" Anata blushes softly but when he suddenly stops, Anata almost whines. But she's suddenly pinned to the ground with him straddling her chest, his dick between her bosoms. "A-Ah~! What are you doing, Shuppy~?" She asks in a frightened but horny tone. Shuppy smirks and grabs her breasts roughly, groping and pinching and pulling her red nipples. "A-Ahhh~! Hahh~! N-Noo~! Shuppy, my nipples~! Ahhh~!" Anata drools a little and starts moaning softly. Shuppy looks at her eyes to see her reaction. Her eyes hold pure pleasure and hunger. She's hungry for pleasure. He is too. But he can't help but feel something in his pits. But soon, lust took him over and he moves his dick between her mounds, squeezing them together with his tip poking out of her cleavage. "Ahh~!"

"**Oh yes~! Ahh~! Do you know how much I want to fuck these pussy tits of yours?! They feel so nice and soft that I can just stuff my dick into these till I ran out of cum!" **Shuppy moans even louder and starts thrusting between Anata's mounds as her moans increases. Anata looks at the tip and starts licking it, feeling it throbbing and releasing pre-cum. **"Yea, that's right. Mmm~. Make me feed your filthy pussy mouth with my dick milk, slut." **Anata blushes at his dirty talk and whimpers, feeling the cold floor touching her ass. Anata likes soft sex but for some reason, she's been a masochist since she found out during her puberty. She never told anyone this but Shuppy seems to found out. Sure, Anata dated a guy or two but none could make her feel loved like Shuppy. He's a little rough but since their close, he has always showed his real self in front of her.

"M-Mmmm~." She moans against his tip and scratches the floor, feeling his cock squirting even more pre-cum and throbbing like crazy between her breasts. She removes the tip from her mouth and starts lapping her tongue against the tip, panting softly. "Give it to me, Master~ I want it so bad~!" She half begs half moans and grabs her own breasts, squishing his dick with them. Shuppy was surprised for a while before he grunts and moans, dribbling his pre-cum on his mistress's collarbone.

"**Wait no more cuz here…it…comes! Ahhh~!"** With one thrust against her breasts, he blasted his gallons and gallons of cum onto her face and breasts, coating them in white stickiness.

"A-Ahhh~!" Anata blushes softly when he cums on her glass and inside her mouth when she moans, making her taste it. _"Oh Arceus~. He tastes better than the Sour Berry Pie!"_ She licks her cummy lips, feeling his dick removing from her breasts, she rubs the cum on her breasts like its sun tan and moans. She removes her glasses, since its only for a taste of fashion and not her unbroken eyesight, and was about to say something when she notices…the change in Shuppy.

**To Be Countinued**


End file.
